


My Way Or The Highway

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Good Ruler Tony, King Tony, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Is One Of The Family Now, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is still spiderman though, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thief Peter, Thief Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 3 - Manhandled, forced to their knees, held at gunpoint.---Peter had been through a lot in his short life. By sixteen years old he had lost his parents and been left an orphan, been shipped off to live with his aunt and uncle who then also died, leaving him homeless, and been locked out of the orphanage for being too 'weird'.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way Or The Highway

Peter had been through a lot in his short life. By sixteen years old he had lost his parents and been left an orphan, been shipped off to live with his aunt and uncle who then also died, leaving him homeless, and been locked out of the orphanage for being too 'weird'.

It wasn't his fault that he could stick to walls! But the matron said that it made him a demon, and everyone else agreed, so he didn't really have much chance to argue.

So then he was alone, and on the streets. No money, no shelter, nothing. Just weird satanic powers and his own will to go on that was dwindling by the day.

He'd lost everyone he counted as family, lost every place he had even tenitavely called home. He started thinking that it was for the best for him to be alone and on the streets… you couldn't lose something you didn't have after all. And after everything that had happened, he couldn't handle losing anything more.

Peter darted to the side, sprinting through the narrow alleyway and jumping over the gate at the end, hoping that it would be enough to slow the guards down so he could escape. It was always a risk stealing from the palace, but they had so much food, and Peter had so little. He didn't know much about the King, though he was aware that he was a fair ruler and made sure that every citizen had everything they needed. Peter wasn't a citizen though, as far as everyone knew he had died years ago, and the guards didn't care who you were. If you were taking the food then they were going to try and stop you.

Mid-air he felt the hood of his hoodie being grabbed, jerking him backwards. He'd been caught, and he'd never been more terrified.

Without even thinking it through, he found himself halfway up the wall, sticking to it with his satanic powers and staring wide eyed while the palace guards stared back. He started scuttling away, but a coil of rope was looped over his foot and no matter how hard he struggled, they were managing to reel him in.

"Shouldn't we just leave it?" One of the guards was asking, their eyes not leaving Peter's face once. "What if that's not all it can do! What if it tries to kill us!" Peter wasn't going to kill them, but if it got him his freedom then he would happily pretend. He wondered if a leering look would be enough, or if it would be better to take a bit of a more hands on approach.

"Calm down!" The guard who was clearly the leader snapped, "you know what our orders are. He stole, so we bring him in, nothing else is important." Peter had no idea what they meant, but assumed the King must have put some sort of order out about always catching thieves.

One last jerk of the rope was all it took, Peter's last grip on the wall failed him and he started falling towards the ground. He braced himself for a heavy landing, and was surprised when it didn't come. He'd been caught by one of the guards cloaks, stretched out by two other guards. Peter wondered if he should thank them, they did save him after all, even if they were the ones who pulled him off the wall, but a gun was promptly put in his face and he decided that they still weren't worth a thank you quite yet.

"Come on then," the head guard muttered, his gun not wavering from its position right in front of Peter's face. "Are you going to come peacefully?"

"Do I have a choice?" Peter asked with a sceptical eyebrow raise.

"No."

"There we go then." He sighed exaggeratedly, his fake nonchalance his only defence against the terror trying to crawl up his throat. "Lead the way."

\---

The king was lounged on his throne when they arrived, looking every part the ruler he was supposed to be, except for the grease and oil Peter could see clinging around his nails. Clearly he worked with his hands, not quite the plushy life Peter expected to see when he found out he would be seeing the king.

He was dragged forwards and forced onto his knees at the bottom of the steps leading up the throne, his eyes level with the King's shoes unless he cranes his head.

"Here is the thief your highness."

"Are the guns necessary?" the King sighed, sounding actually annoyed on Peter's behalf as he lazily looked around the room. "He's a child."

"He has powers your highness. We couldn't risk your safety."

"Powers?" The King suddenly looked interested, sitting up straight and turning his burning gaze onto Peter. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do," Peter answered, refusing to use the correct title. Titles were for people you respected, and this man had yet to earn his respect.

"Can you show me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Peter forgot any kind of politeness as he openly stared at the king. This guy was asking to see his powers? Did he just want a chance to call him Satan?

"Your powers. I want to see what you can do!" The king was practically vibrating in his throne, his eyes wide and sparking. "Guards, I think I can take it from here."

"Yes your highness." The guards sounded annoyed at being told to leave, a few of them muttering about how the King was hard to work for, always putting himself in danger. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear them, but Peter wasn't a normal person.

"I stole from you," Peter said with a squint, still trying to figure out what the king was doing. "I'm here because I was arrested."

"Yes I know," the King sighed, "look, you weren't going to be thrown in jail or anything. Anyone who steals is brought here, so I can help them get on their feet so they don't have to steal."

"Really?" Peter stared, his mouth falling open. He'd heard the stories of course, about how the king was kind and just and fair, but this was more than he had ever expected.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now! Obviously if you really don't want to tell me, I'll leave it alone and help you anyway, but I really want to know what you can do."

Peter didn't have to think about it over long. The king was acting like his powers were exciting, not a gift from the devil, and his excitement was catching. Peter wanted to show him, just to see how he would react.

"I have enhanced senses," Peter said after what had probably only been a couple of moments, "and I can stick to walls. Like a spider."

"Show me!"

Peter looked around uncertainty for a moment. Did he really want to do this? Should he really trust the King? But then he remembered everything that had happened since he'd been walked into this room, and he knew what the answer was.

Taking a running start Peter jumped high onto the wall, sticking where he landed and grinning down at the king.

"Holy shit," the King grinned, "you and I are going to get along kid. I have a few people I think you should meet."

"What?" Peter had no idea what was going on. The King was impressed, that was for sure, but he had people for Peter to meet?

"You'll like them I promise. They are just like you."

"Like me?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice. Was he really not alone.

"They have powers too, they didn't fit in, so I used my power as king to help them, and somewhere along the way we became a family."

"Thank you, your highness," Peter grinned. Sure, the guy had a long way to go to get all the respect, but Peter could respect the fact that the King was a good king, and more importantly, a good man.

"Call me Tony," the King - Tony - said with a wave of his hand. "Welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
